A component of the type mentioned in the introduction is described, for example, in DE 102 23 985 A1. The component is a heat shield panel which is preferably made of ceramic. Due to constant thermal loading of the heat shield panel which may be installed, for example, in a gas turbine combustion chamber, there is a risk of it being mechanically damaged by aging processes. The mechanical damage normally consists in the formation of cracks in the brittle material which grow progressively over its service life. Once crack growth has reached a particular stage, the reliability of the heat shield panel is reduced in a no longer acceptable manner, as it could come loose from its anchorage, for example. In order to be able to identify this point in time, a structure for detecting mechanical damage is provided. Adapting the geometry of said detection structure to the component's geometry ensures that, in the event of crack formation, the detection structure implemented by an electrical conductor is damaged in such a way that its electrical properties change, particularly its electrical conductivity. This change can be used to characterize impermissibly far advanced crack formation, analysis of electrical signals of the detection structure enabling a decision to be made as to when a heat shield panel must be replaced.
A fixed connection between the electrical conductor and the component can be established on the surface of the component either, for example, by placing a ceramic conductor onto the surface, or placing it in grooves running on the surface and burning it together with the ceramic component. Another possibility is to provide the electrical conductor inside the component. For example, an electrically conductive material can be accommodated in the form of a loop inside a heat shield panel by inserting the loop in the green body during the production thereof.
EP 300 380 A1 discloses that mica particles can be provided with an electrically conductive coating of silver and used in an organopolysiloxane compound. This produces a heat-curable composite material which develops electrically conductive properties after curing. Because of mica's crystal structure, the mica particles are particles that have strongly anisotropic mechanical properties.